Dobe, Teme
by relixk
Summary: Two best friends just living their normal high school life! A story about Sasuke and his Dobe, and Naruto and his Teme. Fluff, AU, NaruSasuNaru.


**A/N: Just a short one-shot for the readers. I'm so crazy sorry that I've been totally AWOL. But here is a small present for you.**

**Alternate Universe, SasuNaruSasu, fluff. Warned!~**

~  
"Oi, Dobe,"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Stupid, Teme… What." Naruto frowned.

"Pass the ketchup."

"… Pass the ketchup, what?" Naruto held the tomato shaped bottle just out of the Raven's reach and shot him an expectant look.

"No, seriously, just pass it."

"Fuck Sasuke!"

"Yeah Naruto, I know you wanna, but pass the freaking bottle!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and set the bottle down, "gosh, would be nice if had a shred of manners."

"I do. It's just you don't deserve my 'Please and Thank You's ."

"What? Why?"

"Coz."

"Coz…?"

"Meh, we are late for school." And with that, the Raven shoved the rest of his breakfast into his mouth; _gracefully of course,_ and then proceeded to grab his bag and walk out of the front door.

Naruto sat there for a few seconds processing what just happened, then followed by downing his eggs, grabbing his school bag and then running though the front door.

"Wow, you actually waited for me for once." Naruto poked as Sasuke leant against the stairwell rail. The two started walking down the grey concrete steps

"Hn, it shouldn't be a surprise Dobe, after all I _am_ the nice guy."

"Hahahahah! That's the funniest joke I've heard all week!"

"Hn, shutup Dobe." The raven smirked.

The two tall students walked their normal route to their bus stop and stopped at the sight of one pink and one blonde head.

"Sakura and Ino alert. Fangirls have been unleashed!" Naruto teased.

"Ugh, can we take the next bus?"

"And I thought you didn't want to be late to school!"

"But it's _them…_"

"Man, seriously I'd put my money on you being gay. What guy in their right mind would NOT want fan girls?"

"Me?"

"But you are gay." Naruto joked,

"Fuck up Dobe."

Suddenly, Naruto crossed the road to the bus stop; "morning ladies!"

"Morning Naruto… What do you want…?" The girls replied.

"Just notifying you: a very dashing Sasuke is standing right. Over. There!" Naruto pointed across the road to a glaring Raven with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"_Ohmygosh, Ino! Ok ok , how do I look?"_

"_Big forehead, how do I look?"_

"_HI SASUKE!" _

_"MORNING SASUKE!"_

An exasperated sigh was released an Sasuke kept walking straight ignoring everything. He pulled his cellphone and texted Naruto.

_Sasuke: You suck, get back here._

And quickly got a reply:

_Naruto: Nooo, teme has to come over HERE. I know you aren't gonna walk to school… Or go by yourself…_

_Sasuke: Who says I won't?_

_Naruto: Me!~_

_Sasuke: Can I stab you? -.-_

_Naruto: You can if you just cross the road! _

_Sasuke: DEAL. _

Sasuke quickly strode across the road with his hand stowed away in his pocket and directly walked towards a wide-eyed Naruto.

"Waa, ok ok Teme, I was joking! Deal off!"

"Hn, scaredy cat."

"Well it took you a while! These two lovely ladies have been waiting for your gracious company!"

"What the fuck Naruto."

"HEY SASUKE! HOW HAS YOUR DAY BEEN?"

Sasuke flinched and frowned, "it's only eight in the morning…"

"Yeah, so what have you been up to?"

_God, why do they need to know?_

Sasuke sighed and replied monotonously "I slept over at Naruto's place last night, woke up, changed, had breakfast and walked over here."

"Wow you are so cool Sasuke!"

The blonde and raven exchanged 'WTF' looks.

With a swoosh, a white bus came to a stop in an instant.

"Ah, school time. Okay! Well we are off girls, see you soon!" Naruto farewelled cheerfully, and he and Sasuke boarded the bus.

"How the fuck can you always be so happy?"

"I dunno Teme, I just am I guess!"

"Mgh. I need to be eating what you do."

"But you basically do, Teme. You stay at my place so often."

"Well its not my fault I hate my home."

"Your house is amazing!"

"My home, Naruto, not my house. The people in it."

"But it's only Itachi!"

"Exactly."

"I don't know what you see, but he is like totally awesome!"

"Ugh you don't understand."

The bus pulled over to the next stop and on boarded two other tall students.

"Ahh! So it's the couple of 2011!"

"Fuck up Kiba."

"Not funny."

"Gosh, just playing around! Ne, Shika?"

"What? Don't drag me into anything."

"Mh, lazy ass. So, anything new?"

"Sasuke is still rejecting Ino and Sakura, as in not even wanting to talk to them." Naruto replied.

"Wait, what? Those two cute chicks from Konoha Girls High?"

"Mhmm,"

"What! Are you serious Sasuke? They are prime!"

"What so good about them? They are just mere teenage girls who obsess over looks and other superficial objects."

"… But they are hot."

Sasuke gave Kiba an annoyed look.

"Boy, you gotta learn to loosen up. Right, so good solution, my birthday is coming up this weekend right? And who knows how to partay? ME!"

"Hell yes Kiba! Remember last year?" Naruto enthusiastically cheered,

"Bahaha! We all had the drinking contest!"

"Aaaand, Sasuke surprisingly, won…" Shikamaru added.

"Yeah man, I can't believe it!" Kiba nudged the silent Raven, who shrugged.

"I bet he is a secret alcoholic, maybe that's why he's so emo all the time."

"What the fuck Kiba? Heh, that doesn't even make any sense!" Sasuke defended, "Its just another thing I'm good at."

The three guys play punched Sasuke, "cocky bastard!"

Shrill bells rang in the school signalling their beloved lunchtime.

"Ah, finally. Today has been long! I'm starving!" The blonde had a good stretch and headed out from class.

"Agreed, oh hey, where is Gaara?" Kiba questioned.

"Hn, he wasn't in class just now… Has he texted you today?"

"Yeah, I was also talking to him period before this one… Wait, I'll text Shikamaru."

The three strolled towards the crowded canteen and stood in line.

"Nope, Shika doesn't know where he is either."

"Weird. It's really unlike Gaara to skip. He never gets sick and he always turns up to class… Haha you know, even when he doesn't actually listen. Oh wait, hey can one of you get me something? I needa get something from my locker."

"Sure Dobe, but you owe me once again."

"Yeah, yeah Teme." And Naruto jogged off towards the locker bay.

"Wow, its like you guys have fucking pet names for each other."

"Shut it Kiba. You know its just a nick name."

"_Meow, gosh Sasu, don needa get all defensive over your darling Dobe_…"

Sasuke glared the trademark Uchiha Glare at Kiba.

"Heh, joking, joking…"

Naruto whistled a random tune while walking past the line of lockers, but paused when he heard concerning sounds from around the corner.

_"Just fuck off,"  
_

_"Why? Scared I'm going to cause your sister from being no so innocent anymore?"_

_"Don't you dare…"_

_"Stop being the big brother Gaara, let her grow up!"_

_"I've told you once already, I hate repeating myself. Stay away from her."_

_"You know she likes me!"_

_"No actually, she doesn't. She doesn't need any Jersey-Shore-orange-pouting douches contaminating her intelligence."_

_"God! You and your sickening family pride!"_

_"Pride isn't a crime, compared to your fake tan."_

_"Fuck you!"_

_"You wish."_

Thown punches were heard and grunts exchanged.

Naruto quickly stashed his books and ran to stop the fight. He wanted to let Gaara sort out his own problems, the red-head was very skilled at that. But he knew that when Gaara's family was concerned, Gaara would lose his cool.

Naruto pryed the two away from each other. A few drops of blood were shed, along with busted lips and soon-to-be bruised eyes.

"Guys, chill the fuck out!"

"Stay out of this Naruto!" Gaara warned.

"I don't care, I'm only helping. Remember, we are at Konoha Boy's High. The high school with an almost zero percent tolerance for misconduct."

The two other boys slightly lowered their heads.

"If a teacher found you two, shit would have hit the fan. You don't need violence to sort out your problems."

"Yeah, fine…"

"Go, get cleaned up quickly, I think I hear a teacher. And honestly, just have humane talk, ok guys? It won't hurt to listen to each other's opinions for once…"

They nodded and headed for the toilets.

"Hn, I envy your unique charismatic ability, Dobe." A low voice appeared behind Naruto.

"Holy shit- Oh its just you Teme."

"Pfft, who did you expect. And I saw what you did there." Sasuke related to the fight.

"They two needed some sense, that's all. We all know Gaara is protective of Temari."

"Right, and here, I got you some ramen." Sasuke held out a steaming cup of Naruto's guilty pleasure.

"You sir, are a good man." The blonde gladly took his lunch.

"Told you." Sasuke smirked.

"Hm, you know what intrigues me?"

"What?"

"How this school can't take violence, but the teachers don't give a shit about out language."

"Well I guess they realise that teenage boys will always have a foul mouth. That, or the teachers do too."

"Word."

"Did you just say…? Ugh, never mind."

Music blasted, with a loud thrumming base reverberating off the walls.

Short and small glasses line up filled with clear liquid.

"Time for round three everyone! Remaining contenders are:

The Energetic Naruto!

The Lazy Shikamaru!

The Tightwad Sasuke! (earned a glare)

And Yours Truly!"

Party cheers erupted, encouraging the boys to continue.

"Ok guys, lets see who is the last standing yeah? Ok, go!"

The guys in a square took turns drinking a shot. They just went around till one gave up.

"Ah, fuck it. I'm out. Too painful now." Shikamaru held his hands high.

"Shikamaru is OUUTTT!" Kiba yelled!

"Round four!"

Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke continued.

Next out was Kiba, according to him, he didn't want to get wasted for his own party. Sure…

"Ahhh, the couple of the year is left-"

"Shut the fuck up Kiba!" The blonde and raven yelled.

"Just drink guys!" Someone shouted.

Sasuke picked up a glass, downed it and set it down; cheers roaring.

"Right, you sure you wanna do this Dobe? Can you take it?"

"Pffhfht, yeah. What about YOU, Teme?" Slightly slurred words replied.

Naruto picked up and drank too.

Sasuke repeated with a straight face.

Naruto frowned, "blahhhghghg, how does he do it?"

"Giving up, Dobe?"

"No!" Shouted the blonde, who hastily cleaned out another shot.

"Hn," Sasuke easily did the same.

"Ahhh fuck you! I'm out!"

"AAAAND SASUKE WINS AGAIN!" The partygoers cheered and all grabbed a drink to carry on partying.

"Can't beat me Naruto."

"Blah, you Teme. Waiiit. You said my name!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's slurriness.

"What? I can't hear you. Go into the study."

The two guys stood up and left the overly crowded room.

"Gah fuck," Naruto collapsed onto the soft couch by the wall and looked up at Sasuke, "you said my name."

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs and sat down next to the lying blonde.

"You never say my name."

"But I just did. _Naruto_._"_

Shivers trickled down the blonde's spine. _What is happening to me?_

Naruto sat up, frowned and stared straight into Sasuke's face.

"Who are yah, and what have you done to the reaal Sasuke?"

"Pfft, dobe. I am Sasuke."

"Oh riiight. The '_Niiice-Guy-Sasuke'_" Naruto jived.

"I don't know where you ever got the idea I was anything other."

"Psh, its been whaaat…. Ten years neee Sasuke? I KNOW you."

"Yeah, and I know you too."

"No, I mean I _know you._ But the only thing I don't knowww, is your situation with Itaaachi."

"There is nothing to know. He is my older brother and I just don't get along well with him."

"Sure, and Kakashi isn't perverted."

Sasuke raised an arched eyebrow.

"You know what I think Sasuke?"

"What dobe? Enlighten me."

"I thiiink… You are jussst afraid to get close with Itaachi, coz youu are scared he might leave you…. Just like your parents did. And then, to make thiingss worse, you try to be mean to him! Whichh makes him be mean to you!"

"He doesn't care about me Naruto…"

"He will… But in the mean time… All you got is ME!"

Sasuke chuckled.

"You have a nice laugh Sasuke, you should laugh more often." Naruto always got much open when he had multiple drinks in him.

"And you have a nice smile Naruto." Might as well have fun right?

"You know what?" The blonde asked.

"What?"

"You actualllly are a really good guy, Teme."

"Sure."

"Blaah, its too hot." Naruto proceeded to take off his shirt.

Sasuke was a bit shocked… It was rather unusual, Naruto surprisingly wasn't the kind of guy to just do that. But, the raven was also rather… Pleased.

He had already secretly confirmed his inner thoughts; He was bi-sexual. And the leading cause for that, WAS Naruto. After all, who could resist a tan, tall and toned boy with a sun-kissed face to die for?

Naruto got up and leant over Sasuke to reach to turn on a smaller lamp, instead of the bright white light from the ceiling.

"My eyes are killing me."

Midnight eyes crawled down Naruto's sculpted abs, their faces were barely inches away.

Naruto was really heated, he felt his heart pounding through his ears, he secretly was trying all he could to not smile so much. He was scared he would freak Sasuke out.

The blonde was rather sure Sasuke WAS actually interested in guys… And it has been a looong time that Naruto was sure about himself. Sasuke really was his best friend since they met. Their bond had grown over so many experiences together. After Naruto confirmed his sexuality to himself, it was inevitable that he fell in love with Sasuke. Every moment they two spent together was just pure happiness for Naruto. Because he had a life predominantly filled with loneliness, the mere presence of a friend like Sasuke, filled a painful hole in Naruto. And clichéd enough, one day, the blonde knew. He just knew, he honestly, truly was… In love. Easy as that.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's warm breaths as tension rose between the two…

Both boys had fallen, but they had minimal clue about the other.

So there is no other way to find out, than to just try.

Naruto had a instant spurr of the moment and slowly connected their lips.

A feeling of euphoria filled Sasuke as he enthusiastically responded.

It was like no other feeling. When two half's become whole, even by a simple kiss, complete feelings had verified.

The door opened.

"Haaa! I KNEW IT! COUPLE OF THE YEAR!" Kiba shouted.

Partygoers peered in too and silence filled the small study.

Naruto and Sasuke pulled away embarrassed. But after a few seconds, Sasuke just couldn't give a fuck.

He pulled Naruto and joined lips in a breathtaking (rather exhibitionistic) kiss, which the crowd actually applauded.

Sasuke could have admitted he was afraid. Afraid of what other people thought, definitely how he was scared of how Naruto would have reacted, scared of how his brother would look at him. But now, he just did it. Because it doesn't matter. All he knew now was that his name was Uchiha Sasuke, and he was in love with his Dobe; Uzumaki Naruto.

_**FIN.**_

**A/N: Bla, it was so fluffy. LOL Anyways, I hope you liked it… Review?**


End file.
